25 Minutes
by redafet
Summary: Seto Kaiba went to America for business and now he stand in the audience. Inspired by 25 minutes


_**Author's Note:**_ _This is posted already on AO3, then I realize I haven't posted anything on my ffnet account for a while...so here it goes. Hope you guys like it. Reviews are appreciated criticism is welcome._

 _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

 _"25 Minutes"_

 _After some time I've finally made up my mind_  
 _She is the girl and I really want to make her mine_  
 _I'm searching everywhere to find her again_  
 _To tell her I love her_  
 _And I'm sorry 'bout the things I've done_

He looks at his lovely bride, an eye of exotic crimson colour, evenly tanned skin as smooth as silk, his form fitting white wedding gown flutter gracefully as he walk down the aisle, his hair tied in a neat bun, the crimson tips complementing the ebony strands, his blonde bangs hanged loose polishing his chiselled cheeks, his hands holding a wedding bouquet of white and red roses but the beauty is incomparable as the holder, his lips curled in a smile making it more irresistible with the gloss.

He watched at his bride elegantly walking down the aisle, only he was not the groom.

 _I find her standing in front of the church_  
 _The only place in town where I didn't search_  
 _She looks so happy in her wedding dress_  
 _But she's crying while she's saying this_

 _Boy I've missed your kisses all the time but this is_  
 _Twenty five minutes too late_  
 _Though you travelled so far boy I'm sorry you are_  
 _Twenty five minutes too late_

He watched as equally tanned man not taller than his held the pristine hands in his, smiling widely as he come face to face to the bride, his usually unruly hair was tied in a ponytail, he can say that he looked gorgeous in black suit, a red rose in the chest pocket and a black choker, in a carefully polished shoes. He dramatically wiped a tear in his right brown eye as he guide him to the two chairs in the altar, sitting his soon to be wife first before he sat himself in front of the priest.

He should be there in the groom's chair.

 _Against the wind I'm going home again_  
 _Wishing me back to the time when we were more than friends_

 _But still I see her in front of the church_  
 _The only place in town where I didn't search_  
 _She looked so happy in her wedding dress_  
 _But she cried while she was saying this_

 __He shouldn't have left, he shouldn't have come to America, stupid business, fuck that company venture, and damn those stupid excuses of board members, he shouldn't have left him. It's his fault.

He should have been the groom.

 _Boy I've missed your kisses all the time but this is_  
 _Twenty five minutes too late_  
 _Though you travelled so far boy I'm sorry you are_  
 _Twenty five minutes too late_

 _Out in the streets_  
 _Places where hungry hearts have nothing to eat_  
 _Inside my head_  
 _Still I can hear the words she said_

He looked at the groom then back at the bride, he look so perfect in her wedding dress, but there is something amiss, he is stiff in Bakura's presence, he is not that comfortable, he can see every shiver every stiffening of the shoulder, although no one noticed, he did, he should be there.

Murder.

He sent a glare one that can froze hell, one that will cower in fear at the second it made contact, and he smirked as the groom suddenly stiffened sensing the cold deathly glare although he is not facing him.

 _Boy I've missed your kisses all the time but this is_  
 _Twenty five minutes too late_  
 _Though you travelled so far boy I'm sorry you are_  
 _Twenty five minutes too late_

Murder!

He made an inward snarl as he watched the exchange of vows, his eyes not breaking the glare he is giving, and his dark aura radiating at a miles radius, for the audiences beside him seems to cringe and fear for their life. And he did not care, not even an inch, and his smirk got broader and yet, the scene now before his eyes draws the last straw.

He kissed Atem.

He doesn't give a flying fuck, even if the kiss was just on the cheeks, his filthy lips on the divine cheeks of his lover. It was obscene it was unforgivable. And it frustrates him that he cannot send the applauding people in the shadow realm.

And finally one brave soul, the person beside him decided to call him in his murderous trance.

"uhh—Kaiba?" annoying Brooklyn accent rang thru his ears.

"What now mutt?!" he growled in frustration, his blue eyes still dark with rage.

 __ _I can still hear her say..._

"Kaiba, you do realize that this is just a play?".

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **AN:** How was it? Looking forward to hear your thoughts. ^^


End file.
